


Lord of the Realm

by IFallLikeLeavesAndSnow



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Chuck wants everyone, Fear bombs, LV!Chuck is a huge flirt, LV!Chuck is not subtle at all, Lord Vanquisher, M/M, Multi, Poly!Burners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFallLikeLeavesAndSnow/pseuds/IFallLikeLeavesAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chuck is exposed to the terror bombs and becomes Lord Vanquisher, a brave, bold, confident warrior. Who is also very very forward about who he likes.</p><p>Which is everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All Texas' Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Something about Poly!Burners just seems so right. Also I find the idea of a flirtatious Chuck hilarious.

It all started because of Texas. The most bombastic of the Burners had once again found the footage of Chuck screaming for all he was worth from that first day at the Cablers colony. That wouldn't have been _too_ bad, and Chuck might have even been able to laugh at it with him if that was where it ended. But it _didn't_ end there, in fact it didn't end at all. Instead Texas watched it for three hours in the booth of the Burners hideout, putting it through every filter and effect he had. Chuck could've left, but he felt that in some way he'd be conceding defeat, so he stayed and listened to himself scream for hours on end. Maybe Mike, or Dutch, or Julie, or Jacob, or Roth, or, well _anyone,_ could've gotten him to stop, but confrontation just wasn't in Chucks nature, unless of course you were an enemy of the realm. Julie was up in Deluxe, Mike was off meeting with Rayon about something, and Dutch and Roth were at the Cablers compound visiting Tennie. As for Jacob, he hadn't the slightest idea, he was probably off creating some unholy but addictive monstrosity.

With no one around to stop him, Texas just continued to watch the video and laugh and laugh and _laugh_.

"Dude, would you _cut it out already_?" Chuck asked tensely.

"But why? I'm only halfway through the list."

"Because it's _not funny."_

"I beg to differ short stuff, well not like literally beg, cause Texas doesn't do that but like metaphorically beg, you feel me?"

"No, I don't feel you, now turn it off."

"But why?" Texas asked again, scratching his head.

"Because I am not a chicken."

"Buuuuuuuuuut you totally are."

"No I'm not, I can be just as brave as you."

Texas snorted "Yeah sure you can creampuff."

"I can and I'll prove it."

"Uuuuhhhhhh how?"

"I . . . don't know." He conceded with a grumble.

Texas' face twisted in thought before lighting up "Ahah, Daddy Texas has an idea."

"What?"

"Texas kept one of those Terror pod things from Halloween. If you sniff it you'll go all 'ahhhh, Texas please save me with your awesome muscles' and I'll be all 'well sure, that's what Texas does' and then Texas'll punch the smoke right out of you."

"You are _not_ punching me, and there's no way that pod still has any juice left."

"Sure it does." Texas said, reaching into his pocket.

"Wait, you kept that thing in your _pocket_?"

"Sure, where else was I gonna put it?"

"How about anywhere but- Don't throw that!" He screamed, but it was too late. The little orb had gone sailing through the air. Chuck leaped for it and for a brief, shining moment, he caught it. Then gravity and inertia asserted their dominance and he crashed to the ground, right on top of the orb. The smoke drifted through the air before Chuck breathed reflexively. "Oh no" he said, before his eyes began to dilate furiously. Then his body began to twitch.

"Uh, little dude, are you okay?" Texas asked as he leaned over Chucks jerking form. Chucks response was to foam lightly at the mouth.

"So uh, is that the good foaming or the bad foaming?" Chuck's twitching began transitioning into a full body spasm.

"Right okay bad foaming, got it, **MIKE!"**

* * *

Mike was the first to arrive after the call went out. Jacob followed soon after, directing the other Burners to move Chuck to the Burners makeshift medical bay. Dutch arrived as Jacob was running a scanner over Chuck, and he quickly moved to help, Roth whining in worry by his side. Last of all was Julie, who came loaded down with KaneCo class medicine. Jacob shooed everyone but Dutch out, leaving Roth puttering with worry outside the room with the rest of the Burners. The room was silent for fifteen minutes before Mike couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Oh uh, so funny story-"

"Chuck is having a seizure in there, so no, it's not funny Texas, _**at all**_."

"Right okay, so Texas was watching that hilarious vid of Chuck screaming like a little girl from the Cablers and-"

"Texas, you were watching that?" This from Julie "We agreed not to do that after Chuck started crying last time, remember?"

"Oh right, well anyway, Texas was watching the video, and Chuck came in and was like 'Cut it out Texas' and I was like 'but why?' and he was like 'It's not funny' and I was like 'yes it is' and he was like-"

"Cut to the chase." Mike ground out.

"Okay okay sheesh, so Chuck said he wasn't a chicken, which he totally is, so I told him to prove it, so I chucked one of those Terra fear pod things at him and-"

"You still have one of the terror pods! Texas you were supposed to get rid of that thing."

"I know I know, but I thought it was kinda cool once candy wasn't trying to eat me."

The looks Mike and Julie leveled at him could've melted lead.

"Which Texas is now realizing was a bad idea, so, my bad."

"You think?" Julie said with a frown.

"So anyway Chuck grabbed it, but then he fell and it broke, and then he breathed it in and went all twitchy, the end."

"Texas" Mike said with a rare frown, "We are going to have a talk later, a **long** talk."

"Texas isn't going to like this talk, is he?"

"No, no you will not."

Further conversation was cut off by the door opening.

"He's stable" Jacob said, wiping away at his hands with a cloth.

"But there's no telling what his heads gonna be like once he wakes up." Dutch followed.

"But he will wake up?" Mike asked hopefully.

"He should, his brain is fine, but like I said, we don't know what's going on in his head right now. Terra gas begins to break down after about two weeks, but it breaks down into different things, my guess is that it's a result of the toxic waste Kane dumps there. They probably didn't synthesize this stuff, meaning that they experiment with it themselves to see what it does after a certain period of time. That gas has to be six months old at least, so there's no telling what it's going to do."

"You can go in to see him" Jacob told them "But don't expect much, he's unresponsive right now, I'd move him to his bed, hopefully he'll be fine when he wakes up, but even if he isn't familiar sights might help."

"Alright, thanks Jacob, Dutch." Mike said before entering the room. Julie, Roth and Texas followed behind him. Chuck was lying on the table, still as a statue. His chest was barely rising, and his eyes were fluttering. Mike scooped him up and carried him to his room. Tucking the covers in to keep him secure, Mike looked down at the blank face of his friend "Come on Chuckles, you gotta wake up soon, please." Chuck continued to sleep, ignorant of his friends plea.

Mike sighed and turned to leave the room, it was time to have a talk with Texas.

* * *

Their talk was long and their talk was loud. When it was over, Texas was suitably chastised and Mike was much calmer for it. Really, telling someone that they'd really ticked you off was cathartic in the extreme, in the experience of Mike Chilton. After that, there was nothing to do but wait. For a brief rare moment, everything in the city was peaceful; the Duke wasn't trying to get them, there was no imminent disaster, and Kane wasn't releasing any horrific mega bots on them; all was quiet.

And then, two days into the quiet, it abruptly wasn't anymore. Julie was up in Deluxe, fulfilling her internly duties, and Jacob was meeting with his ex-apprentice. That left Mike, Dutch and Texas to man the hideout. Texas was watching his vidglasses, back to his usual self, Dutch was working on a few upgrades to Mutt, and Mike had just finished cleaning for the seventh time. Sitting down at the bar, Mike sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on his folded arms.

"Tired are we?" A familiar voice sounded softly in his ear.

Mike sat upright and whirled around. Standing there in all his scraggly glory, was Chuck. "You're awake!" Mike's smile could've powered an Ultragolem. "You guys, he's awake!" Texas whipped his glasses off, and there came a crashing sound as Dutch dropped his tools to dash inside.

"How are you feeling? Is anything wrong? Are you sore? Are you hungry?" The questions poured out of Mike. Chuck took them in stride, grinning all the while. Mike noticed distantly that Chuck's hair was for once out of his eyes.

"To answer in order, I feel fine, nothing is wrong, perhaps just a touch, and I am famished, though what I see looks ravishing."

"What you see?" Mike asked, looking around. There was nothing set out to eat, so what was he talking about? "What're you talking about Chuck?"

A smile twisted Chuck's lips as he quirked an eye "Who's Chuck? I am Vanquisher, Lord of the Realm!"


	2. Lord Vanquisher Likes Everyone

The silence that followed that grand proclamation was deafening.

"Umm" Was Mike's response.

"Uhh" Was Dutch's.

"Kawhat?" Came from Texas.

"Ah, my loyal Burners, those who stood with me in the great battle against the dragon. Truly it was a long and hard battle, and you know how I love things like that."

"Battles?" Mike asked

"Things that are long and hard" Chuck responded with a grin.

There was a choking noise from the door, and the group turned to see Julie. After a moment she managed to recover "Guys, what's going on?"

"Ah, the fair maiden Julie, you're looking radiant as ever."

"Thaaaaaaaank you?" Julie responded, shuffling across the room towards Mike. "Um Mike?"

"I have no idea Jules, but if I had to guess, I'd say it has something to do with the terror pod." Mike leveled a look at Texas.

"What? Texas already said he was sorry."

"Not the point man."

"Then what kinda point? Like an axe point, or a sword point?"

"Oh Texas" Chuck said "Worry not, I don't blame you, I'd gladly fall upon your sword."

"Uhh, don't you mean take a sword for me?"

"No" Chuck said, then "Well maybe, depends, is he cute?"

"Texas doesn't have a response for this."

"Another sorry probably can't hurt." Dutch interjected.

"But creampuff just said that he forgave Texas. Along with some other stuff that Texas is still processing."

"I meant to me!" Dutch continued "I was not prepared for this." Dutch gripped his plasma wrench tightly, calloused fingers running over it's familiar shape as he tried to calm down.

"Sir Dutch has a good point, you could make it up to us, possibly all at once." The grin on Chucks face sent strange tingles through Texas that he was not presently prepared to deal with.

After a moment he turned his attention back to Mike and Julie, who had moved to a corner. "What are you two talking about over there?" He inquired. "Two attractive young people huddled together in a corner, doing who knows what? Tut tut, it'll set tongues wagging." After a moment he shrugged _"Mine_ especially,"

 **"Fix this!"** Julie said, and the others had a brief glimpse of Jacobs comcube before it flickered out.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Chuck asked with an innocent expression that they already knew not to trust.

The room fell silent once more.

-

The idea of going _anywhere_ at all with Chuck like this was laughable. The idea of leaving him alone was horrifying. Unable to take him anywhere for fear of him hitting on someone and getting _hit_ in response, or worse, someone _responding_ they decided to spend the day at home. Dutch had gone back to working on his art project, though his thoughts continually strayed to his friend. Julie in the meanwhile, managed to avoid him entirely by retreating to Deluxe. Which left the job of babysitting Chuck to Mike and Texas.

"Look all I'm saying is, maybe it's not so bad, I mean he's a lot more confident."

"Texas, he's more confident because he thinks that he's a conqueror of the realm!"

"Well yeah, but he's cooler this way, you know, when he isn't making Texas feel all weird about stuff."

"Feel all weird about- you know what, never mind."

"No no, do go on Sir Texas, how do I make you feel?" Chuck asked. He leaned over into Texas' space, an arm casually coming to rest on Texas' shoulder. He gazed impishly and warmly into the other's eyes. Texas gulped.

"Well it's a little strange, but not like bad strange, more new strange and-"

"Texas, you're not helping."

"Oh contraire my dear dragon, I find it quite helpful."

"Chuck listen to me man-"

"Lord Vanquisher" Chuck interjected.

For a moment Mike looked as if he was going to contest the point, but begrudgingly he nodded "Lord Vanquisher, don't you think that you're acting a little strange?"

"Not at all" He said with a grin, leaning back in his seat. Mike most decidedly didn't pay attention to the way that his friends shirt rode up, revealing a stretch of unblemished skin. "If anything, I'd say it's you who are acting strange, my dragon."

Mike risked the question "Why's that?"

"Because you are my _smiling_ dragon, and you aren't smiling."

Mike looked down at the table "There's not really much to smile about right now." He felt a familiar form squeeze in next to him, and for a moment allowed himself to believe that things were normal; that the warm shape pressed into his side was the same one he knew. Then the shape opened his mouth and shattered the illusion.

"I can think of a way to make you smile" Chuck whispered into his ear.

Something in Mike snapped. "Enough!" He said, standing suddenly. Chuck looked up at him, eyes wide with curiosity. "Stop it, stop acting like this, just be the Chuck we all know and love."

"I'm _not_ this Chuck you keep refereeing too." He said calmly.

"Yes, you are! You just _think_ you're someone else because you inhaled outdated terror gas. I want the real Chuck back, he isn't this overt about anything, and while I admit it's an . . . _interesting_  change, it isn't one that he made."

"Texas is just gonna file that one away" Texas said to himself quietly.

The person who claimed to not be Chuck looked at Mike with terribly familiar eyes. He frowned for the first time since he'd woken up, and was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know what all this is about, my dragon, and I don't know how to give you what you want, but I _will_ make you smile again. And if you want to take things slow, that's fine." The soft smile he gave Mike sent shivers down his spine. Without thinking about it, Mike leaned in, and embraced the blond. As he sank into the hug, Mike felt for just a second that maybe things would be okay.

And once again, the moment was shattered.

"But that doesn't mean I'll be so slow with the others." Mike leaned back and looked at him confusedly.

"What?"

"Oh my dear dragon, I love you very much, but I love them too, and that's not even getting into the people I only . . . _interested in."_

"Um, what?"

Chuck, or as he insisted, Lord Vanquisher didn't respond. Instead he patted Mike on the cheek affectionately. Then he turned and gave Texas, who had been watching the entire affair from behind a booth an unmistakable look. Then, slowly, oh so slowly, he turned and almost _sashayed_ out of the room. Texas looked after him with a strange look on his face.

"Don't" Mike said warningly.

"What? Texas hadn't even-"

"Just . . . don't, okay Texas?" Mike nearly pleaded.

Texas sighed "Okay fine, Texas promises."

-

Dutch walked into his room with an exhausted sigh. No progress today, but hopefully they'd be a bit closer to fixing Chuck tomorro- Chuck was lounging on his bed. Chuck was lounging on his bed and clad in his Lord Vanquisher robe. When Chuck saw him, he gave a toothy grin and threw open his robe, revealing he was clad in _only_ his Lord Vanquisher robe. "Draw me like one of your Cablers Dutch" He said.

"Ugh" Dutch managed to get out.

"Speechless I see, I have that effect on people. Still, if you're unable to talk, I have a few ideas on how that tongue of yours might be put to use." Chuck practically _purred_ "Or if you prefer, I have a few ideas on how you might use _mine_."

"Hrk" Dutch eked out.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, I hope you liked this.


End file.
